Home Alone
by neongreenleaves
Summary: Bella has never expected to be threatened with her life, she never expects to find love somewhere she hasn't looked, she never expects to die this way, that one day, that time. She didn't want to die, but who knows, she may live.
1. Bella

Home Alone

Chapter 1- Bella

Sometimes, people try desperately to get the things they want, but sooner or later, they start panicking and believing it won't work. Their hearts drum loudly and they feel as though everyone can hear the steady, but fast beat of that little voice inside them, their heart of course. But no one hears it actually, and there is no reason to worry, unless that person makes a mistake in their act. Their beats grow speedily, growing by the second, worrying if they wore to be caught, they race against time and space, and soon their feet fall from beneath them, not literally of course and their plan fails. It always ends that way, on one end of the string, the plan as you may know it. But, in this case, lets hope it's the end that holds the darkness, the black bad end. Lets hope it frays and snaps so the other side may live on.

* * *

"Bella, why won't you join us? We're going to the movies tomorrow, we're going to see 2012. It's supposed to be awesome!" Mike asked after gym. I looked over to Jessica, and saw her glaring at me, practically yelling at me not to go so Mike can pay more attention to her.

"Nah, I'm good. And anyway, I have plans, sorry." I didn't really have plans, nor was I sorry. That boy bugged me to the ground.

Mike's face fell slightly. "Oh, okay maybe another time."

"Yah, I guess." I always said that, but it was never true.

The day went fast from their on and I got through biology, Trig, and French. But soon the day ended and I got home.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?When it's not worth dying for?Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?Does the pain weigh out the pride?And you look for a place to hide?Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruinsOne, 21 GunsLay down your armsGive up the fightOne, 21 GunsThrow up your arms into the skyYou and I ...When you're at the end of the roadAnd you lost all sense of controlAnd your thoughts have taken their tollWhen your mind breaks the spirit of your soulYour faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't passNothing's ever built to last, you're in ruinsOne, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your armsGive up the fightOne, 21 GunsThrow up your arms into the skyYou and I ...Did you try to live on your own?When you burned down the house and home?Did you stand to close to the fire?Like a liar looking from forgiveness from a stoneWhen it's time to live and let dieAnd you can't get another trySomething inside this heart has died,you're in ruinsOne, 21 GunsLay down your armsGive up the fightOne, 21 GunsThrow up your arms into the skyYou and I ..._I sang the song by Green Day while working on the dishes. Yes, I liked Green Day. I don't know why everyone was so surprised when I told them that.

I set the last dish in the cupboard carefully and walked away. I heard the garage door open.

"BELLA! I'M HOME!" Charlie called.

I smiled. "Dad, you do know you don't have to yell, the sound carries through the hallway, since we have such a big home. I hugged him and set out the dinner.

"Yum, meatloaf. You know I love you're meatloaf." Charlie grinned.

"Thanks. I made it for you. I heard it was a tough day at the station. Eleven murders in one day. It must have been hectic."

Charlie set down his fork and leaned back. His face held sadness. "It was horrible. All of them were shot to the head brutally. Half of them were axed in the head as well. Turns out though they are all connected, killed by the same people." Charlie sighed and ate the rest of his dinner.

Later, after I had showered and put my owl PJs on, I listened to my music. Green Day, again. So what, I like their group. They had this _weird feeling _when I listened to them. It was a cross between fear, suspicion, and shivers constantly going down my back.

I sat up, a cool feathering on my skin, like someone was watching me. I looked around me, but their was no one. 'Oh, well,' I thought. But the feeling never left and every few moments, I looked around.


	2. First Arrive

Home Alone

Chapter 2-First Arrive

The next day wasn't much better, Mike went after me multiple times asking if I needed help getting around, but he just doesn't get that I am perfectly OKAY. Then later, Tyler, another guy, came up to me and asked me out many times in a row. I counted, 106 times and he wouldn't stop until I smacked him top his head. Many people laughed, it was funny to see him cower away from me.

When I came home, I did the same thing I did yesterday, listen to Green Day and get those funny feelings. I swear, someone was watching me, glaring at my back. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never actually got to sleep, I slept with one eye open, which is hard. But, around 1:30 am, I heard a door creek slightly open and light footsteps on the stairs. My heart stopped for a second and went into a shock of fast beating. My muscles ached with nervousness and my eyes flew open quickly. As my heart erratically and quickly beat, the footsteps continued until they reached my door, then my door also creeked open, quietly and steadily until it was wide open, so I could see. My eyes widened and I could hardly breath in at the sight. My hands shook and I fought the urge to shriek till my lungs burst because, well, that would be bad. My head swayed, but I stayed conscious. I stared, frightened, where the door was, and once again, I felt the urge to shriek.


End file.
